Day of Rememberance
by bury me among the ashes
Summary: Sequel to my story White Roses, in which it it the first anniversary of Hinata's death, a specaial day, but not neccisarily a sad one. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

Hanabi held fast to her crying father, now breaking down herself, they sat in his bedroom in the Hyuga compound, bowing their heads to mourn for their loss. Hinata died one year ago on this day, though no one, including Shino and Kiba could come to terms with it.

"I miss her so much, oh g-god dad, I b-barely even knew her!" Hanabi sobbed into her father's chest, she felt as through she was falling into darkness, falling into death until her father's strong and comforting arms locked around her.

"Quiet down now sweet daughter." Hiashi whispered sweetly in his daughter's ear.

"I-I can't." Hanabi said continuing to sob.

Hiashi wiped his own eyes, realizing he needed to be strong, and rubbed comforting circles around Hanabi's back, laying down in bed beside her he whispered, "Get some sleep now, I'll be right here when you get up."

"But I don't want to go to sleep." Hanabi protested, sniffling slightly.

"The less time you take to think about it, the easier it will be." Hiashi reminded her.

"So you want me to forget?" Hanabi asked, her tone hurt.

"No, Hanabi, I'd never ask that of you, no one that knew her could ever forget her, she'll be with you forever, always remember that." Hiashi replied, and Hanabi closed her eyes, sliding her trembling hand into her father's, she regretted not getting to know her sister better and so did Hiashi, because she was gone now, and she was never coming back.

Sleep overcame Hanabi, and she was soon lost in a dream she couldn't describe.

&&&Beginning of dream! &&&

She walked on down a path she'd walked before, she ran to the playground with her sister, she was little, not yet three, and was already hopping on the swing, squealing for Hinata to push her, she was fearless. Hinata pushed her, and then got on the swing beside her, the two swung higher and higher side by side, but when Hanabi finally managed to stop herself her sister didn't come down with the swing beside her.

"Hinata, where are you, come back down!" The small child called to the sky, but her sister never did come down, then, instantaneously the background spun and warped into Hanabi now, sitting in her sister's room. "Hinata, come back." She was saying.

Hinata appeared in front of her and Hanabi's face lit up, but when she reached out to hug her, her sweet sister hovered back a few paces, "You can long to reach out and touch what is not to hold, but it can never truly be." She said in the same soft voice that haunted Hanabi when she was trying to sleep or train.

"But why…." Hanabi asked distressed, but Hinata interrupted her, smiling warmly.

"I can't stay long my sister, but I wanted to tell you there's no need for crying, remembering me is a happy time, tell father that I love him, and not to grieve so on my account. Hanabi you are the strongest person I have ever met, be strong for dad now, when you think of me, smile, and shed no tears that aren't happy, I don't want to be a sad memory." She said.

"Alright." Hanabi said airily as she beamed with happiness that was boiling over inside of her.

"And Hanabi, one more thing." Hinata said.

"Yes, what is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Think of this not as goodbye, but instead as see you later." She said and with that she disappeared.

&&&End dream! &&&

Hanabi awoke, sitting up abruptly, "Dad, Dad!" She called in excitement, Hiashi ran to his youngest daughter and embraced her, thinking she was not excited, but instead frantic.

"Nightmare." He asked kissing the top of her forehead.

"No, it was a dream, about Hinata, the best I've ever had." Hanabi said, and with that she told her father everything Hinata had said, and Hiashi merely stared at her in amazement.

"That's so very like her." He said, both of them filled with newfound hope.

"Can we go look at the photo album you showed me again?" Hanabi pleaded.

Hiashi nodded, and they both went to grab it, holding each other's hands comfortingly, "Look Hanabi!" Hiashi said pointing to the bed in disbelief. There on the comforter was a white rose, and the thorny stem of another whose petals laid on the bed, in neat cursive writing there was a message all spelled out in the petals, it read, 'Mother says hello.' And from that moment on, the anniversary of Hinata's death was a happy day, a day no one forgot, for Hinata hadn't forgotten her friends either. Each year Shino, Kiba, Hanabi, Naruto, Hiashi, and Neji would share dinner at the Hyuga compound, the center piece on the table was always the same, 6 white roses, one that Hinata had given each member that gathered around that table.

-Fin

I know its cliché, review anyway if you liked it though!


End file.
